Broly (DBZ) vs Broly (DBS)
Description BrolyZ_VS_BrolyS.PNG|Scythe watch V2 Broly_VS_Broly.PNG|Scythe Watch V1 Broly_vs_Broly (Venage237).jpg|Venage237 Dragon Ball Z vs Dragon Ball Super. The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, two interpretations of the Legend Frieza feared, the ultimate Saiyan Rival and Goku and Vegeta. Will Classic DBZ's Broly prove he's still top dog, or has the new come to stomp out the old? Interlude Cue Invader - Jim Johnson https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ Scythe: The Saiyan Race has always had proud, mighty warriors of great power. But these two are known for having Legendary power. Soul: The original Broly from Dragon Ball Z Movies 8 and 10! Scythe: And the new Broly who debuted in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. For this fight we are ONLY looking at their feats within their theatrically released movies. Soul: Basically Z-Broly isn't getting Super Saiyan 3 from Raging Blast 2. He's Scythe and I'm Soul. ''' Scythe: And it's our job the analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Broly (DBZ) Scythe: Born the son of the Saiyan Paragus, Broly- '''Soul: Oh I get it, Asparagus and Broccoli, haha. Saiyans and their puns. Scythe: ...Broly was born with a power level of Ten Thousand. Despite how obviously useful this would be to the Saiyans, King Vegeta chose to have Paragus and Broly executed and thrown off like trash. Broly (Z): Background: * Name: Broly * Height: 7'7" * The Legendary Super Saiyan * Wears a crown to restrict his power (though it was destroyed) Soul: Broly however, wasn't going to die so easily. Despite being like...10 months old, and having been stabbed in the stomach and Paragus shot through the chest, Broly was able to form a shield with his ki and save them both. ' Scythe: Broly and Paragus would spend thirty years on distant planets training. Naturally as a Saiyan, Broly possesses enough Ki Control to fly as hypersonic speeds and fire blasts of energy. Broly (Z): Techniques: * Flight * Ki Blasts * Healing factor * Body Smash * Bone Crusher * Powered Shell * Eraser Cannon * Trap Shooter * Blaster Meteor * Gigantic Hammer * Omega Blaster * Gigantic Planet End '''Soul: Broly's got several attacks that use his ki for powerful energy attacks, like Powered Shell, Eraser Cannon, the Trap Shooter, Blaster Meteor, or the Omega Blaster. ' Scythe: His physical strength, despite a scrawny appearance, is also rather notable. His attacks like Body Smash, Bone Crusher, and Gigantic Hammer are rather note worthy for their raw power. Broly's power level is absurd, going past all define limits. See, Broly's Ki naturally rises as battles go on, even if he's not doing anything. This power ultimately manifested alongside a childhood trauma let to him manifesting the form of Super Saiyan. Broly_super_saiyan.png|Broly (Super Saiyan) Broly_lssj_render_by_lewildgoku-d5vw8n6.png|Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Broly_god_by_goku_kakarot-dbhrbvy.png|Broly God Broly (Z): Super Saiyan: * 50X Full Power of Base form * Boosts strength, speed, Ki Output * Drains Ki to sustain * Enhanced versions of the form: ** Legendary Super Saiyan ** God Broly 'Soul: As a Super Saiyan, Broly's power grows exponentially. He was strong enough to destroy an entire Galaxy as just a Super Saiyan! ' Scythe: But Broly's power could not be limited in just one transformation, and thus he evolved into the Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form Broly's body grows to accommodate his new power. His bigger, faster, stronger. He's sadistic and psychotic, and powerful enough to walk through Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Cell, and Trunks right before the Cell Games. '''Soul: He would later return 7 years later...to get walloped by Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, and then family Kamehameha'd into the fucking sun! Which still didn't kill him, as he returned years later yet again after the defeat of Goku Black to become: Broly God. Scythe: How Broly achieved this ridiculous form is never explained, nor why it's power is enough to rival Super Saiyan Blue Goku. It just...is...(Annoyed Sigh)...but he eventually was destroyed for good by Goku's Full Power God Kamehameha. Broly (Z): Feats and Faults * +Destroyed South Galaxy as a regular Super Saiya * +Broke from Paragus's mind control * +Tossed around Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan multiple times * +Cheated Death Twice * -Power can overflow, proving detrimental * -Fighting style lacks training ** Mostly just slams into opponents and hurls Ki Blasts * -Cares only about killing Goku ** Often to the point of obsession and insanity Soul: Broly may have ever-raising power, but it comes with one major downside: it raises at a level higher than Broly's body can handle, and will eventually cause his body to starts breaking down if he doesn't start dispensing energy. ''' Scythe: Broly's fighting style also lacks finesse or proper martial arts training. He just slams his body or ki blasts at whatever he's fighting waiting for it to die. However, his greatest weakness is his psychotic obsession with Goku. See, in the maternity ward as babies Broly and Goku where right next to each other, and Goku was crying. '''Soul: ...and? Scythe: That's it. He cried. For like...three hours. And it's THAT hatred for crying Goku that unlocked Broly's Super Saiyan powers. Soul: But...that's so dumb...but he's so cool! BUT THAT'S SO GOD DAMN DUMB!!! Broly (DBS) Death Battle Conclusion Original Track Category:Scythe Watch Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles